


Whatever It Takes

by misaffection



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is regretful, this torture, but he will have the answers to his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

The knife in his hand is light, perfectly balanced. Perhaps a little old-fashioned, but he prefers the elegance of sharpened metal. It is subtle and - he lifts his eyes and looks at the man pinned to the gravity web - has a range of possibilities. After all, there are few ways one can shoot a man. A knife on the other hand...

Gravity is an invisible sideways pull. He stretches out his hand, feels the draw increase. The knife shifts in his hand, reacting as if magnetised.

“One last time,” he says, and lets the knife go.

The blade digs deep into the man’s chest. Pain flares in his eyes, then dies as he heaves a final breath. It is only a temporary reprieve.

Baal signals to his Jaffa and they drag the man away. Alone, he picks up another knife and slides a finger down the flat side. Foolish human: defying him will only bring repeated pain. The point needles the pad of his finger. He watches red mushroom up, feeling only the faintest shadow of pain. A tingle works down his arm, along the vein. The cut flesh knits together, a natural process at an unnatural speed courtesy of his symbiote.

The human requires the sarcophagus in order to be repaired and that will take time. He is prepared to wait.

It is regretful, this torture, but he _will_ have the answers to his questions. The memories are in the human’s head somewhere. He will dig them out, whatever it takes.


End file.
